Destined book one The Other Is Gold Series
by TheUltimate-nerdy-FANGirlLOVE
Summary: Max and Fang are werewolves taking their first steps towards a life together, but what happens when the universe decides to step in and cause havoc on their lives as they know it? First in the The Other Is Gold series. M- for later lemons and choice words.


_**Summary. Max and Fang are werewolves taking their first steps towards a life together, but what happens when the universe decides to step in and cause havoc on their lives as they know it? First in the The Other Is Gold series. M- for later lemons and choice words.**_

~Approval~

This was Max and Fang's chance- their first and (most likely) last. Max is from a different tribe than her soul-mate, she's also an Alpha. So is Fang. Max's light brown fur shone as she took her first step through the settlement of a part time peace. Max and Fang's joining would make their packs forever calm with each other or so they hoped. Fang's charcoal black fur _smoldered _as they received their first 'spark'.

Sparks are bright lights that represent approval, it looks like a small flame and is the color of the persons aura that gave it, the hesitance, the pride, and the shameless love for the two werewolves- almost all werewolves colors are shades of blue, the only exception is the Alphas. Each spark builds the crescent of the couples mating... print(?) into a stamp that is completely the couples own unique symbol. Yes, each spark builds up their imprint on each other. To fully devise an imprint they need the respect and spark of the people, the parents, the Alpha(s), and most importantly The Great Deity. The Great Deity's proper name is not known and even if someone heard it they would not be able to repeat the essence in which it was first told.

As Max and Fang walk through the isle they are receiving so many sparks that it is a meteor shower of unshielded respect and love for the two even through the difference of the two packs. They haven't even seen the Alphas/parents yet in the long line of pack-mates. Iggy and Nudge (Max and Fangs closest friends) both gave their approval. But the twins from two packs Gazzy & Angel gave no spark to their imprint. Angel no giving a spark worried and plummeted Max's confidence. Angel, ... knew _things_ she could see _things _even before they happened and Gazzy could cue into Angel's ability just before they happened.

Fang strode forward in confidence noticing Max's lack-there-of. Fang really did balance their relationship- Fang made the solid foundation. Than the sparks flow slowed until it ceased to exist. They were now facing their parents- the Alpha's and being such meant they had to say something, explain why they accept the bond or decline it. The fathers, the Alphas, the parents faces showed no emotion. At all.

The fair haired and headed Alpha Jeb took a step forward looking at each of the two teens in the eyes. Max and Fang are seventeen, going on eighteen the normal age to step in and say I'm ready to learn how to fully lead, and make grown-up decisions. "Max... We-"

Just then a glowing female figure, on conscious drops from the heavens and lands on the ground at the back of the isle. Angel and Gazzy give each other a knowing look but Fang doesn't notice as he's running to the girls side.

"We -messengers, phobi's, of the all powerful Deity disapprove of the marriage of Max and Fang." Gazzy a medium (smaller than Fang larger than his sister, Angel) white and gold tinted wolf steps forward.

"Each is destined for another. Each's perfect other half is among us right now, and also didn't give their sparks. Their fathers? Well ask for yourselves..." Angel a small white with silver tints wolf steps forward nest to her brother- Gazzy.

Max and Fang look at their fathers with earnest grief and disappointment. "Max. Fang. _I _decline to give you the right to have my spark." Jeb continued where he started.

The darker more silent Alpha approaches the crowd of two packs who hadn't heard or maybe just didn't understand. "We both decline." the deep voice boomed.

Growls were heard all over the group. "This means war!" A bold-thirsty Omega -a rather burly werewolf from Fang's pack yowls.

"This marriage is treason!" Ann a bitter violent female from Max's pack yelled back.

"Be quiet... Be quite..." Jeb is trying to soothe the enraged mongrels.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The dark Alpha yelled. A hush fell over the crowd. "All of you gave your sparks for one reason or another saying you _approved _and all is said and done. Max already has a potential mate planned by the Great Deity himself, sent to earth in a neat little package as a pup. It is time we present the boy that we -me, Jeb, and George _**( Hagen)**_- turned into a man."

"Dylan! Step forth!" Out of the last drips of sun a large wolf with a brown/gold pelt steps forward with majesty. He looked did indeed look as if made by drops of sunlight, his eyes one and the same with the sky. Angel and Gazzy flank this muscular wolf into center circle.

"The prince of wonders is finally home." Angel declares. The cheers of approval in the air, they were of happiness and joy at the new comer. Angel had disappeared into the crowd and came back with Max in-tow. "Max, a gift from our great God."

Dylan shifted and pulled a now-shifted Max into his arms. The upset feeling in Fangs stomach only got deeper as he saw his ex-bride-to-be standing in another mans arms- naked. The both of them naked. Max didn't even know or care of Fangs feelings as she stood engulfed in the warmth of Dylan. Than the fireworks of sparks started flowing. It started with the Great Deity's own gold spark followed by the Alphas, Angel, Gazzy, everyone, even the girl that fell from the sky not to long ago gave her violet spark. Fang was the most reluctant to give his spark, and the last, _as long as he makes her happy. _Fangs spark finished off the imprint, the emblem that grew above Max and Dylan's heads. It was a beautiful picture of a paw print surrounded by the sun and crystal waters, it tattooed itself onto their bodies. Dylan's between his shoulder blades, Max's on her hip where after today no one would get the pleasure to see it except her Dylan. Than Max gave Dylan a kiss, it was long and passionate.

Fang was surprised by his lack of jealousy. Than the girl in human form, the girl who came from the sky was walking towards the couple. She was in a dress that looked like it was made from the stars, her hair was a flame, and her smile a million wats "Congratulations, brother!" The girls arms sling around Dylan's neck.

"Long time, no see, sister." There is an echo of confusion rippling through the half breeds as they see for the first time with knowing eyes the princess of wonders.

"Our Great Father misses you Apollo Griffin or is it Dylan now?" The strange girl teases.

"As always Artemiss Selina. What are you going by now?" Dylans mahogany replies to his sisters sugary sweet one.

"Tanner." She smiles up at the man that is her brother, turns and starts to walk away majestically, taking the hands of Angel and Gazzy (whom she's the same height as) "And Happy mating brother!"

"Happy searching sister!"

Tanner walks with grace and dignity, as do Angel and Gazzy, followed by the Alpha's and eventually everyone else, to give Dylan and Max privacy, and to meet the graceful princess who has stolen the hearts of sweet Angel, courageous Gazzy, and the Alpha's so quickly.

_**I would like to have the honest opinion of everyone reading this. I don't like flames, I don't tolerate them and I won't be discouraged to write this story if I get them so go ahead review, be honest.**_


End file.
